I' AM BACK
by kurukisya
Summary: Yunjae fanfiction/hurt/romance.


**I' AM BACK**

Yunjae Fanfiction

One Shoot

..

..

..

Jaejoong menatap miris sosok didepannya.

Pria yang telah merampas seluruh hatinya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Pria yang ditinggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak dapat Ia ungkapkan. Kini telah mendapatkan seorang calon pendamping. Yang lebih baik dari segimanapun dibanding dirinya.

Ia menyesal, meninggalkan Yunho tanpa sepatah kata.

"Hyung.. Kau baik?"

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap Junsu yang memandangnya khawatir. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja melihat orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan orang lain?"

Hati Junsu teriris, melihat bagaimana sepupu kesayangannya berusaha untuk tegar. Melihat wajah pucat sepupunya, Ia memeluk lengan kurus itu, "Kita pulang?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut ketika lengannya diseret lembut untuk meninggalkan pesta pertunangan Jung Yunho— mantan kekasihnya dengan kekasihnya, Go Ahra.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Yunnie ah." gumamnya lirih. Menoleh sekilas pada sosok Yunho yang juga memandang kepergiannya diantara ratusan undangan.

Changmin menatap lelaki manis didepannya dengan wajah datar.

Semula, Ia senang karena Junsu berkunjung kekantornya. Yang mana sangat jarang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan, membuat bibirnya bungkam seribu kata.

"Apa kau membantu Jaejoong karena dia sepupumu? Jika itu benar, maaf aku tidak bisa." ucapnya dengan nada datar. Bersedekap dada seraya menatap kekasihnya yang tampak kalut, "Kau tau aku membencinya. Karena lelaki itu, hyungku hampir menjadi orang gila! Dan sekarang, setelah Yunho hyung mendapat kebahagiaannya, seenaknya dia datang meminta kembali. Jangan harap!"

Junsu tersengguk, menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat marah, "Jaejoongie punya alasan!" pekiknya lemah.

"Alasan? Kenapa dia tidak memberikan alasan pada Yunho hyung sejak dulu? Malah membiarkan hyungku menjadi gila."

"Minnie Hyung, tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" mohon Junsu. Ia harus berbicara dengan Yunho, "Sekali ini saja..."

"Tidak!" sahut Changmin tajam. Pria itu menatap kekasihnya yang menangis dalam diam, "Pulanglah jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan."

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. Sepuluh menit lagi ada rapat dewan direksi, dan Ia wajib hadir bersama sang kakak, Yunho.

"Jaejoongie sakit!" pekik Junsu. Menatap kekasihnya dengan linang air mata. "Dia pergi karena harus sembuh..

Sejak kecil, Jaejoongie punya kelainan jantung, Hyung. Dia— hiks dalam hidupnya, Dia tidak pernah bisa bermain sepertiku dan teman yang lain. Selalu terkurung dirumah dengan obat-obatan. Bahkan rumah sakit seperti rumah kedua untuknya."

Junsu menghampiri Changmin. Mencengkeram erat kedua bahu pria jangkung itu, "Sampai dia bertemu dengan Yunho hyung— Jaejoongie akhirnya mau melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung, padahal sebelumnya dia selalu menolak."

Changmin tertegun. Menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat kacau. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Yunho hyung tentang keadaannya?"

"Dia— Jaejoongie tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Yunho hyung. Dia hanya tidak ingin dikasihani dan dikhawatirkan Yunho hyung. Jaejoong pikir, Dia akan muncul kembali setelah operasinya berhasil— dan saat itu Jaejoongie akan memberitahu segalanya."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak segera menemui Yunho hyung? Kau tau dia hampir dimasukkan appa kerumah sakit jiwa."

"O— operasinya tidak berjalan lancar Hyung. Sampai saat ini, tubuh Jaejoongie belum bisa menerima jantung baru itu sepenuhnya. Butuh beberapa tahun untuknya bisa seperti sekarang."

"Jadi, apa maksudmu butuh bantuanku?" tanya Changmin pelan. Masih tidak menyangka jika kepergian Jaejoong beberapa tahun lalu karena alasan kesehatan.

Hanya saja, kenapa tidak memberitahu sejak awal. Yunho pasti bisa mengerti keadaannya.

Jika begini, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Yunho sudah punya Ahra. Gadis itu yang mengulurkan tangan pada kakaknya saat terpuruk.

"Minta Yunho hyung membujuk Jaejoongie. Minta Yunho hyunh kembali pada Jaejoongie. Dia harus segera dioperasi Hyung. Jantungnya— dokter Park bilang, Jaejoongie harus melakukan transplantasi jantung baru."

"Lagi? Kau bilang—"

"Tubuh Jaejoongie menolak!"

Changmin menghela nafas berat. Membawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk masuk dalam dekapannya.

Bagaimana Ia harus mengatakannya pada Yunho. Pria itu bahkan enggan menyebut nama Jaejoong.

 _Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kaki panjangnya berlari secepat yang Ia bisa.

Dengan nafas yang terengah, Ia menelusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Satu hal yang Ia tuju saat ini.

Kim Jaejoong.

Sosok yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu Ia benci dengan segenap hatinya. Namun, karena apa yang dikatakan Junsu— hal yang tak sengaja Ia dengar, membuat rasa benci itu pudar dalam sekejab mata.

Kaki panjang itu berhenti. Tepat disebuah kamar inao dengan nomor 2602.

Tempat Jaejoong dirawat.

Ceklek!

Pintu Ia buka perlahan. Masuk hampir tanpa suara sedikitpun. Dan, pemandangan didepannya membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

Disana!

Jaejoongnya terlelap dengan beberapa alat kedokteran yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Nafas Yunho tercekat kala Ia semakin dekat dengan tubuh yang berbaring lemah itu.

"Boojae?" bisiknya lirik.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka pelan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho mendudukkan diri disamping Jaejoong. Mengusap lembut surai hitam Jaejoong yang tampak lebih panjang dari terakhir kali Ia lihat.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan tirus. Pipi tembamnya hilang. Dan bibir yang biasa sewarna cherry terlihat kering dan pucat.

"Aku kembali, Boo."

End


End file.
